Wrong
by T'Pau Silver
Summary: Crona isn't normal, but they can't let Maka know. Crona/Maka
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong**

**Chapter 1**

Medusa sighed, throwing her head back in the illusion of abandon, drawing shallow breaths. Above her a man panted, his eyes burning into her, his lips whispering her name as he thrust, promising her love and fidelity. She did her best not to sneer, not to laugh in his face but, instead, to show him a mask of passion. She forced herself to whisper the words back, to bring her arms up to embrace him, to lift her legs to wrap around his hips, giving a genuine gasp of pleasure at the improved angle.

Another movement of her hips, a gentle squeeze, and suddenly he let out a long moan as an orgasm hit in. Medusa curser under her breath but, on the next breath, began reciting the spell she needed. While his guard was down, which the release or orgasm left him weak and shivering in her arms, she took advantage of him, whispering her poisoned words and weaving a spell he'd been left with no defence against.

When they finished she sighed and pushed him off her, letting his filthy penis slide out of her then grabbing his shirt and using it to wipe away what she could, though she knew it was probably already too late. At least she shouldn't be fertile, it wasn't likely that he could have done any harm. She should have known better then to lie with him, an orgasm of any kind would have left him in the same state, susceptible to her magic. But he'd talked about fidelity and mutuality and she'd not been able to convince him of anything but penetration, and he was so vital to her plan. Without him in her control, unconsciously carrying out the orders she had implanted in him, she'd be set back by months.

She threw the dirty shirt down on top of him, sneering at his peaceful expression. He was hers now. He wouldn't remember this in the morning, but he would belong to her, and work for her, doing his vital work to make sure her plan was successful.

She cast a quick ward against pregnancy, though it was probably too late, then picked up her own clothes, slipping into them. She probably didn't need to worry. He was a weak fool, his weak fool sperm probably would be capable of navigating her reproductive system.

~*~*~*~

She'd known, really. She didn't need the damn stupid test and all the humiliation of pissing on a damn stick and waiting, squatted in the toilet with the test clutched in her hand, but a part of her had to be certain before she planned her next move. Now things were a mess! She should have just picked another damn man to take that one's place. She should have just accepted the bloody delay instead of letting him stick his filthy penis inside her. Hell, she should have just tried the magic without the orgasm. He was probably such an idiot that she wouldn't have needed an orgasm to make him drop his mental guards. But, no, she fucked him.

Pregnant!

There was going to be hell to pay for this and it was going to be her who paid it. After all, it was always she who suffered for others misdeeds. The other witches were not going to be happy. In fact, unhappy would be an understatement, they would be livid. There were ways these things were done. They used spells to alter the body, kept things in the family.

Of course, the easiest thing would be to kill it. Flush her uterus. It wasn't like she had any emotional attachment to the thing, or felt any kind of responsibility to it. The sooner it was gone from her body the better...

But, then, she'd been thinking for a while that she needed an assistant. Not the incompetent fools she had now, she needed another witch. Big things were in the works, thought it was going to take years to put together. She'd been working on it, slowly, for some time, and she could do it eventually, but she would need someone competent on her side. Someone who could carry out her orders, be loyal to her, maybe even die for her. And who better for that then her own daughter?

No, this pregnancy had its uses, it was worth fighting for. A few tears would convince the council to help her, then she'd see.

~*~*~*~

When she'd announced the pregnancy, the other witches looked at her with open contempt. Of course she'd expected backlash, she'd broken the taboo by taking a human male as her lover and choosing to have a child, but she hadn't anticipated the depths of hatred that she'd stir up. Of course, it didn't bother her too much. She didn't need their approval to go about her plans, but she hadn't expected to find their suspicious directed at her so quickly, it was annoying. She'd show them one day but, for now, she had to hide the true extent of her power and pregnancy had her irritable, made her snap more.

She was going to need new minions.

She'd brainwashed a human nurse to help with the birthing, it was too risky to use a witch. They might try to kill the child, and nobody was going to destroy a project she'd spent nine months working on. Her little witch. She's teach her well and raise her to be powerful, loyal. She would be this child's god.

The contractions started in the morning, but she used a spell to dull the pain and ignored it. Work was more important, after all. She put if off as long as she could, but eventually the pain was too much for even her spells to dismiss and she gave up, summoning the nurse. The entire process of giving birth disgusted her. The only nurse she'd been able to find to aid the birthing had been strong willed to the mind control spell she'd used had nearly wiped the woman's mind, leaving her barely competent. She stood by, her eyes glazed, as Medusa crouched on the floor, her legs spread, and squeezed the child out of her body and letting it fall to the floor, then standing and wiping at herself as the nurse bent to pick the child up. There was a pool of blood on the floor, and she could feel it running down her legs, disgusting. The only thankful thing about the whole experience was that none of the other witches had seen it.

She straightened up, brushed down her clothes, then held her hand out for her daughter.

The baby had such an ugly face, but all babies did. She'd probably not get any better, there was no way she would be as beautiful as her mother with a father like she had, but we can't all win in life. She wondered impatiently how long it took these things to grow, adjusting the towel to rub some blood of the baby's face.

Then she froze.

She lifted the towel again and stared. Something had gone horribly wrong here. It was meant to be a girl. Witches only had girls. True, that was because witches used magic to impregnate each other, usually, leading to a dwindling number of witches as their community had been torn apart by distrust (much of which she had sewn). However, she'd had medicines. Medicines and magics supplied by the other witches and of her own devising to ensure that this child would be born female.

But, there it was, tiny and disgusting. A penis.

She threw the towel to the ground and the wretched child began to scream and she turned it over and parted it's legs, then let out a sigh of disgust. The potions and magic had worked...just not totally. She must have left it too late, that was the only explanation. She'd waited until it was unmissable to take it to the witches, and now she was stuck with this deformed freak of a child.

With disgust she dropped it, half hoping it would die but not surprised when it only intensified the screaming. That awful, endless screaming. She yelled at the nurse to take it away and the nurse did, like a machine.

Then she threw things. Pushed everything off her desk and screamed to herself. All that work, all the things she'd put off to birth that child and it came out as a deformed reject! She'd kill it but...

But there had to be something she could do with it. She couldn't afford to waste all this time and work, she'd have to do the best she could.

She'd have to wait and see, wait and see. Maybe they'd done enough, maybe it would have magic? And since no witches had been present at the birth, none of them needed to know about her child's strange gender. Yes, she would wait. Even if it didn't develop magic, there had to be something she could do with it. After all, even a blunt tool could work if the craftsman was clever enough.

~*~*~*~

"Here, Crona, you need to do this?" she said, trying to keep her voice soft. She didn't want to have to brainwash the child, she wanted a minion who could think and act independently but was loyal to her, she couldn't have that if she snapped and just controlled it, no matter how tempting it was. Not to mention, if this child managed to be as powerful as she'd like it too be it would cost a massive amount of energy to control it. Crona looked up with tearful eyes, the eyes of an idiot child. She was regretting not strangling the thing the moment it dropped out of her womb more every day. It was amazing that such a terrible thing could be partially hers.

She recited a simple spell, the same one she'd recited a thousand times before. A small light formed in her hand, just enough to see by on a dark night, then she clicked her fingers and it disappeared. Crona watched, worrying its lip with its teeth.

"You can do it, just like I did!" Medusa cooed, smiling her best smile. Crona looked uncertain, then an arm extended slowly. Medusa couldn't help but note what an horribly pudgy arm it was. Children were so awful. She wanted to reach out and pinch it but that would mean touching the thing, and she wasn't willing to go that far.

Crona mumbled the words, its lips tripping over some of the pronunciation. But it was good enough. It should be good enough. Medusa strained all her senses, but she felt nothing. No stirring, no change to the current. She should feel it, a moving of magic. Even if the damn child couldn't do the spells properly yet, if it had the talent she should be able to feel it, she had the skills to do that. But there was nothing. Not a damn thing.

The damn good for nothing child. It was looking up at her now, tears in its worthless eyes. Let it cry. Let it suffer. It deserved to die. How could something born of her body be so useless, so pathetic! A tear ran down its face and its lip wobbled, something Medusa knew from experience would lead to a bout of crying. She didn't have time for this now, she had better things to do.

The nurse stepped forward, reaching out to touch the child, and Medusa snapped. Before she could think she found herself channelling all her energy into an attack and pushing it into the nurse's midriff. The woman gasped, but her fact remained still and expressionless as her life gave out, the mind control holding to the last second. Medusa stood up, a small smile on her face. That felt good. The nurse, she'd been sick of seeing her. What use was a minion who only reacted to orders? It had been fine at first but who wanted to have to give exact orders about everything? And that damn, dead, glass eyes look. It had made her want to slap the woman every time she saw it. It was a good job she'd never see it again.

She stood up and stretched, letting a grin spread across her face. Yes, she felt a lot better now. She had other options, she would make use of the child yet. After all, she was a genius.

She looked down to where Crona was crouched, tears running down its face, tugging at the maid's sleeve. It would learn soon, everything had to die. It had no business thinking it deserved someone to care for it anyway. It was old enough to dress itself and hit its mouth with a spoon so it could take care of itself.

"She'd dead, get out of my sight," Medusa hissed, causing the little thing to jump. Crona stood there for a second, looking around tearfully, then, when Medusa hissed, turned and walked to the door, pulling it open with a little difficulty, then slipping out, looking behind itself then wincing and running away. Medusa smiled, it was good to know she still had power.

Now, she just needed to find a way to turn this useless child into a powerful weapon. If it couldn't be a witch then maybe...just maybe...she could make it into a kishin. And she'd been hearing rumours about a parasitic demon blade...

~*~*~*~

"Well, Medusa," one of the other witches said, leaning forward to stare at the child. Medusa grinned, a snake flickering out of her mouth. She'd known for some time that this moment was coming. After all, it was a normal rite of passage for a young witch, and none of them seemed to have noticed yet that Crona wasn't a young witch. "Let's see her power."

Crona looked at her, panic on its face, but Medusa just grinned.

"I'm afraid that this child hasn't manifested its power yet," she said calmly. They'd drawn attention now, other witches stopping their post-meeting chatting to look. She knew they were all curious. Let them be curious, it was too late, and a little public humiliation would teach that disgusting child what it really was.

"Really?" the witch asked, looking down her exceptionally long nose at Crona. "Medusa, if she was going to manifest she should have shown signs of it by now. You know that. I think you're withholding something from us, Medusa."

"Now, what would I be withholding?" she asked, satisfied to see the people crowding around. Good, the more people saw this the better.

"We all know how this child came to be," the long-nosed witch said, an evil smile crossing her face. "We all know of your...indiscretion. Of course, you had all the help we could give you, all the help you required to have a healthy girl. However, I propose, Medusa, that you ignored this help. I propose that the child you have here is a boy!"

There was a collective gasp around them. It was a grave accusation to make. Men were only allowe din witches meetings under extreme circumstances and, even then, only with the permission and knowledge of the other witches, and she'd been bringing Crona all along. If she'd defied them all and brought a male child into their midst then, well, she was in for it.

Or so they thought.

"If you think so, I invite you to check."

Crona made a little noise of protest but before it could finish the long-nosed Witch had grabbed it, in one move yanking down its underwear and grabbing its leg, pulling it so it hung upside down in the air, everything on show to everyone.

"See!" the witch exclaimed triumphantly, brandishing Crona around by the leg like a caught animal while the child screamed. "A boy! Medusa is a traitor!"

"Before you make any accusations," Medusa cut in quickly, letting a hint of her dangerous nature leak into her voice. "I think you should take a closer look. I think, on closer inspection, you will find that the child is female."

The long-nosed witch looked at her like she was mad, then peered closer, grabbing Crona's other leg to stop the thing from kicking her in the face. A look of disgust crossed her features. Yes, Medusa had been expecting that, hoping for it.

"She's right," she gasped. It...it is a girl. It's a girl too! Down there, everything! How can this be?"

"You should tell me." Medusa said, a dangerous smile crossing her face as the other witches crowded closer, whispering behind their hands, words like mutant and freak drifting in the air. "After all, you gave me the potions that ensured it would be female, your precious witches council. But I didn't get the cute daughter I longed for! No, instead I got this abomination, both at the same time!"

"But...but...you still can't bring it to the council..." the witch gasped, seemingly unwilling to give up on her conviction.

"But it is a woman, after all."

"It will set a bad precedent..."

"We've made exceptions to the rules before, it I remember. I don't see why this should be any different. This child is female, I see nothing in the rules that says it can't be male also."

"But..."

"It's clear to us all that the child is a freak, a disgusting specimen," Medusa hissed, smiling at the assembled witches nodded. "It is still my child though, and a woman, even if only in part. Because of this, it can attend these meetings."

"I...it seems you're right," the long-nosed witch said, dropping the child. Crona let out a little scream then, still sobbing, righted itself, wiping furiously at it eyes.

"I'm glad you agree," Medusa said, forcing her grin to become more pleasant. "It's such a strain on me to have birthed an abomination like this, the least you could do is be understanding of it until I can find a use for it. I beg your patience."

She turned then, stalking away, confident that Crona would come running after. It had been a success all around, after all. She got her way with the witches council, she always did, and Crona got an object lesson in what it was. That should stop its crying. She had the demon blade now, tonight she would combine it with Crona's body, and then things could really begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrong**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Crona…"

I look up from my book to meet Maka's eye. She's sat across from me at the dinner table, looking at me. She has a worried look on her face. That scares me a little. Maka doesn't normally have a worried look on her face, not when she looks at me anyway. I mean, she used to, back when we first met…even after I stopped killing things. But it's nearly a year since I last saw that look on her face…and that was before she kissed me for the first time.

I mark my page in my book and close it, pushing it away from me. If Maka has that kind of look on her face then it must be something very important. She reaches over the table and takes my hand. That means she's going to say something she thinks I won't like. When she has that look on her face and she wants to hold my hand it's because she thinks I'm going to get upset. When she first started being my girlfriend and wanted to hold my hand more I was worried at first because she'd only ever held it before that when she had something bad to say to me.

"Crona, you are happy with how we are, aren't you?" Maka asks, biting her lip a little. When she bites her lip like that it makes me want to kiss her, but I think she'd get mad if I kissed her now. Instead I nod. Of course I'm happy with how we are now. I'm happier now then I've ever been before in my life. Maka is the nicest, most wonderful person I know. I spent years dreaming about being like this with Maka and not even knowing what it was I wanted, really. Then Maka kissed me and I discovered an entire other way to be and it's just me and Maka and it's the best thing ever. Some days I smile all day just because I know that this is mine.

"It's just…I was just wondering…I wanted to know if there was something wrong. I mean, like, with sex."

Maka has gone red. I think it's cute, but I don't pay too much attention to it, my mind is working hard on the other part. Something wrong with sex? Of course, we haven't had it…sex. I…I can't. Not...not someone like me. For someone like me, just being near Maka is enough. If I let her see me, if I let her know…

Laughing…

"I…I'm not sure what…" I stutter, feeling my face get hot. Maka's hands tighten around mine but I can't look at her eyes now. Of course, Maka doesn't understand. Maka tries really hard to understand but, well, she doesn't understand. Not really. How can she, I could never tell her or she'd hate me.

"I, I'd like to have sex…" Maka says, her voice becoming stronger as she speaks. I guess this is something she's thought about a lot. "I mean, I want to have sex with you, Crona. I know it's hard for you, and if you don't want to have sex with me, I mean…I can wait. I love Crona, I don't want to rush you, but if there's something wrong, some …"

"There's no problem!" I exclaim, cutting into the sentence. I can't let Maka start speculating. "I mean, I…I do want to have sex with Maka," I admit, blushing. It seems dirty to say it, perverted. To think about touching Maka like that with a body like mine.

"Are you sure you want to?" she asks, gently. I look up, meeting her eye and trying to seem determined and I nod. It's important that Maka doesn't think I don't want to have sex with her. It's important that Maka knows how beautiful and special she is, that she knows it all the time. Of course I want to have sex with someone as special as Maka…

But I can't. Not like this.

"So…maybe…maybe it'd be easier if, well, soon it'll be one year since we started being together. I was thinking, if we did it that night, then it'd be really special. What do you think, Crona?"

"It does sound lovely," I admit, nodding. She smiles, taking this as agreement with her plan, then lets out a deep breath, relaxing. I wish I could relax, I'm so tense. What am I going to do? I…I can't have sex with Maka. Not like this. But now…now there's a date. And, and it does sound good. I want, I want our anniversary to be special. I want to be able to hold and kiss Maka and to make her realise how special she is to me.

I can't…I can't let her down.

That means, that means I've got to make a choice.

~*~*~*~

"Oh, Crona, come in!"

I slide around the door, shutting it behind me quickly and letting out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding. Nobody saw me, good. I was important that nobody knew. It seems, now, that every time someone sees me they decide to tell Maka about it. I don't normally mind but it makes it hard to know how to cope with hiding something from Maka.

The person in the room is looking at me and I blush. I like Dr. Steward, if there was anyone else I could talk to about this other than her I probably would, but she's the only one who can help. After all, she's the only person in Shibusen who knows. I could never show something like this to Dr. Stein so I had to find another doctor, but Dr. Steward has always been so nice about it, even offering to fix it for me.

I slide further into the room, clutching at my clothes as I do. I don't know how to cope with this. It's so strange, I'm scared. Dr. Steward smiles and gestures to a chair across the table from her. I drop into it quickly, relieved to be sat down.

But now I have to tell the Dr why I'm here.

I don't know how to cope with talking about this.

"Crona, it's good to see you again. How are you coping with things?" she asks softly, leaning forward a little. I shift back a little, worried. I wish she'd look away, I hate when people stare at me...but I know it's necessary. She is a doctor, after all.

"I...it's ok..." I mumble, looking down at my hands. Most things are fine...it is just this one little thing. She's quiet for a few minutes, I know she expects me to say what's wrong but I can't. It's too embarrassing, I don't know how to cope.

"Crona," she says, softly. "Is there something wrong? Something I can help you with?"

"Yes," I say quickly, clenching my hands and squeezing my eyes shut. Maybe if I concentrate hard enough I can force the words out, but that doesn't seem to be working. Suddenly there's a familiar ripple on my back and I throw my arms up but it's too late.

"Crona wants to fuck Maka!" Ragnarok cries, grinning like an idiot. I try to hit him but it's hard because I'm trying to hide my face at the same time, it feels like I'm on fire so I must be bright red.

"That's not it," I cry, trying to fend of Ragnarok who is trying to grab at my face.

"It is too!" he cries, grabbing at me. "You want to screw her into next week! You want to stick it in her and..."

"Hey," I scream, grabbing his face to get him to shut up. It's bad enough that I have feelings like that, I don't need Ragnarok shouting about them to everyone who'll listen. I don't know how to cope with Ragnarok shouting things like that. He was so loud, surely everyone heard...soon everyone will know...

But Dr. Steward is smiling at me, that has to be good, right. I mean, maybe it means she understands so I won't have to explain any more...

"Crona," she says, softly. "You do know that having those kinds of feelings are normal, don't you? There's nothing to be ashamed of..."

"But..." I mumble, blushing. I know Ragnarok is grinning, he loves to see me upset like this. "I mean, I know it's normal for normal people...but with a body like mine. It can't be ok, not like this. I need...I need to fix it. For Maka..."

Dr. Steward looks at me, I think that expression is shocked. Of course, I expected that. Back when I first saw her and she found out about me she offered to look into surgery to fix it...but I didn't know how to cope with it back then. I mean, don't get me wrong, I hate being like this. It makes people laugh at me and make fun of me, how could I like it? But...I didn't know how to cope with changing it. I mean, this is the only way I know how to be. But, maybe, I can learn to be a different way now.

For Maka.

"Are you sure about that, Crona," she says, softly. "You seemed to against it before and, well, it won't be easy or quick. To start with, you'd have to decide what gender you want to be, which won't be easy, I guess. Then you'll have to discuss the surgery, I certainly wouldn't be happy to do this without a cool down period, maybe even a few months. Then there's the surgery itself. It will probably leave scars...and you'll have lost a bit of yourself, Crona. Is that really ok?"

"You said you'd help me," I mumble, hugging myself. When I'd first come in here, way back now, Dr. Steward had seemed happy to fix me, now it's going to be hard.

"Crona, last time you came in here I didn't know you. I was worried that being like you are was causing you unnecessary stress, but I don't believe it is any more. I think you only want to change because you think Maka will like you more if you do, and I think you're wrong. Crona, please, will you at least talk to her about this first?"

She wants me to talk to Maka about this? Doesn't she understand that not having to talk to Maka about this is the main point of coming to talk to her? Or maybe she does understand and she hates me and wants to make me suffer? There's no way Maka could like a person like me...

But, there is something I didn't think of. Does Maka think I'm a boy or a girl? I have to get it right, if this is going to work. It's not like I can just ask, is it? I don't know how to cope with any of this!

"I need to go," I say, standing up quickly. I don't know how to cope with this right now, the best thing to do is go away and hope that everything goes away. I don't know. I can't cope with this! I can't! I need...I need to think. Or something. I'm not even sure what I need any more! I just...I just want Maka! But...but I don't want Maka. I don't want to have to show her, then I'll lose her. But...but I might lose her anyway. I can't just hide from her forever I need...I need...

I don't know how to cope with this. Not even a little bit.

~*~*~*~

"Crona! Crona, what's wrong?"

Hands on my arms, someone's shaking me. I don't want to deal with this. I don't know how to deal with this. I screw my eyes shut more tightly. I'm sat here in Mr. Corner with Mr. Pillow. It's been a long time since I had to spend time with Mr. Corner and Mr. Pillow, but they're still my friends.

"Come on Crona, open your eyes. What's wrong, Crona?"

Maka. Why won't she go away? Doesn't she understand that I can't look at her right now because everything's wrong? I thought if I just went to the doctor when I was ready then I could be a normal person so she would love me, but now it's going to be a lot harder than that. How can I look her in the eye when I know I can't fix myself for her?

"Please, Crona. You're scaring me! Please open your eyes!"

I crack my eyes open a little. Maka is looking at me, her eyes wide. I know that face, it's the face that means she's scared for me, or about me. Or of me. Just scared, really. Or worried. I guess it has been a long time since I last spoke to Mr. Corner and Mr. Pillow, and Maka never did understand how nice it was to talk to them.

"I'm ok," I mumble, and I reach out to pat Maka's hand. Maka's shaking her head thought and I know she doesn't believe me. "I'm sorry," I mumble, "I...I can't do what I wanted to. Sorry, Maka. I'm not sure I can talk about this with you..."

"What's happened?" She moves to sit next to me, bumping me a bit so she can get closer and slipping an arm around my back. I lean against her a little, but not a lot.

"I can't talk about it, you'll hate me," I mumble, hiding my face in Mr. Pillow.

"Did you kill someone?" she asks, her voice soft. I look up and shake my head. Of course, not, I wouldn't do anything like that anymore. Killing people is the worst kind of thing you can do. Just about everything else can be forgiven.

"I just...I don't think I can have sex with you..."

"Is that all," Maka says, she looks relieved, she must not have understood. "I don't want to push you, Crona. I said that already. We'll wait as long as it takes for you to be ready, no matter when that is."

"I didn't mean until later," I say, softly. She leans closer to catch my words. "I mean never. I don't think I'll ever be able to have sex with Maka."

"Why?" she asks. Her body suddenly feels oddly stiff. "Don't you want sex, ever. I mean, maybe you want to just be friend..."

"No!" I exclaim, turning to look at Maka properly for the first time since she came into my room. Having Maka be my girlfriend is the best thing that's ever happened to me, I don't want to ever let go of her! "I...I love Maka. I want Maka to be my girlfriend forever, and I want to make love with Maka. But...but I can't..."

"You want to but...you can't? Is it a medical problem?" Maka asked softly, leaning over. I nod, trying to hide my face again.

"What kind of problem?" she asks, shifting closer. "We can go see the doctor about it. Crona, don't worry, I'm sure they can help."

"It's not so simple," I mumble. "I can't tell you about it, it's too embarrassing. You'll never want to touch me again if you know about it..."

"Don't be silly," Maka says, pulling me closer. "Whatever it is, we'll take care of it. I love you, after all. There's nothing you can't tell me about."

"This is different," I mumble, trying my best to hide my face. "You don't understand, this isn't like an infection or something, this is something about how I am..."

"About how you are?" Maka mumbles. I glance up and she has a thoughtful look on her face, like she's thinking over what I've said. "What do you mean? Is there something different about your body? I think the easiest thing would be if I could see..."

"NO!" I shout, jumping up. I can't let Maka see my body like this. She'd laugh! Laugh and point and she'd never want to speak to me or touch me again and she'd hate me.

"I promise it'll be ok," she says, her voice is soft, like the voice she used to use when we first became friends. The voice she uses when she wants me to trust her. "I promise, whatever it is, I won't care. Please, Crona! You have to trust me."

"It's embarrassing..."

"I love you."

She's looking at me with her most serious face. Maybe she's right. After all, Maka has never hurt me before. Not really. Not like Medusa used to. Maka is always nice and kind to me.

My hand jerks to my collar and undoes a button. My hands are shaking and I fumble. It's all too much, I can't deal with this. She says trust me, but surely, not this? But...maybe if she does...

Then she stands up, wraps her arms around my shoulders and kisses me hard on the lips. I stumble a little under the force of it. She kisses me hard, it's the most wonderful kind of kiss. The kind where I forget about everything but Maka's lips and my lips and I feel like every part of me belongs to Maka.

Her arms slip around, over my stomach then up the middle of my body, and the finds the buttons of my top and starts to undo them. I freeze a little, but her lips are still on mine. It's hard to think about what she's doing when she's kissing me like that.

Then she steps back a little, looking at me. I let her push my dress of my shoulders, pushing it down to my waist. She reaches out and runs her hands over my breasts. They're only small, even smaller then hers, but still. Breasts, women's breasts. She smiles softly, then leans over and presses a gently kiss between them. I normally push them down, I hate them, but today I was too upset to bind them. Her hands are warm on them, and I think from her smile she knew they were there already.

Then her hands run down my side and catch my dress, pushing it lower. I screw my eyes shut, trying to ignore what's happening. Still, I can't help shaking. She says trust me...but this is a lot of trust. Can you really trust anyone this much? I don't know how to cope with trusting people like this.

Then the dress is gone. A few more tugs and my underwear too. I'm naked. The thought sticks in my head, I can't get it out. I'm naked and Maka is looking at me. Maka is looking at my naked body while I stand here. My disgusting naked body.

"Crona, open your eyes," she's using the soft, trust me voice again.

I look dawn and she's smiling at me. She can see it, everything, and she's still smiling at me. Somehow, that's even more embarrassing.

"It's not...I mean...that's not all," I mumble. "I don't...I mean, I don't just have a penis. That's the problem. I have, girls parts too. Behind it..."

Maka looks surprised, then leans forward and I have to shut my eyes again. She leans against my legs for a second, then pushes me back towards my bed, makes me sit down, then lay back and spread my legs. I feel so ashamed, lying here spread in front of her, like a plate of food or a painting only I'm not beautiful.

Then I feel the bed moving as she climbs on to it, then I feel her weight and heat as she moves to lie on top of me. I open my eyes slowly and her face is above mine, smiling.

"It all looks beautiful to me," she says softly, kissing my lips. "I don't know what the problem is..."

"Isn't it strange, though," I say, blushing. "I mean, to be both. It's really, really strange. I wish I could get rid of half of it. I wanted to, for Maka, but the doctors say it'll take a long time..."

"Don't get rid of it," Maka says, a little bit of fierceness in her voice. "I love Crona just how Crona is, it doesn't matter what you do or don't have between your legs. I can't care what anyone else says or has either. This is how you are and I love you. I mean, though we've had guesses, nobody really knew what gender you were anyway. So when we started dating I didn't know if I was dating a boy or a girl and that was ok, so why does it matter if I'm dating someone who's both?"

"Maka," I mumble, then I feel tears welling. She grabs hold of my before I can really start crying, pulling me up and holding me against her at the sobs start and, really, holding Maka when I'm crying is SO much better then holding Mr. Pillow. She strokes my hair and kisses me gently and it almost feels ok. I can't quite believe it, why would someone like her want to be with something like me. But she says she does, she says it's ok, she why should she lie?

The higher rated version is available on my livejournal.


End file.
